PS I Love You
by RubyManhatten
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is a beautiful, dedicated, happily married woman in Sacremento, California. Married to the love of her life, a charismatic CBI consultant, Patrick Jane. So when Patrick Jane loses his life suddenly, it takes the life out of Teresa too.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 1: Losing you

Author's Note: This is just an idea that popped into my head, I'm not too sure how this will go down. Just a story based around P.S I love you; only loosely though as I haven't seen the movie that much, as I said, just an idea I had. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the film or the mentalist in any way, shape or form :(

"Come on Teresa, you know I didn't mean it like that! Look, if you don't want to, it's fine. I'm more than happy with just you!"

"But it's what you said Patrick. And anyway, we cant't afford a baby. Even with my job and yours combined. We'd never make it."

"Teresa, we can do anything." he said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

This was the third time they'd had this argument. He didn't care about the money. He and Angela had managed to support Charlotte fine, and his job now may not pay as much, but their wages combined might come close to what he used to earn.

"Teresa, please. I don't want to fight over something like this. We'll talk about it when we're both ready. But for now, let's leave it ok?" He said tenderly into his wife's ear as he directed her towards the bedroom.

•

She wished she'd done it then. Why couldn't she see that they's have been fine? A baby wouldn't hVe made the slightest bit of financial difference. She was just scared.

Damn her! Why didn't she just put that niggling feeling to the side and have a child with the man she loved when she had the chance. They'd both wanted one, she just wasn't ready.

•

The funeral was nice, well, as nice as the funeral of a loved one can be. It was quiet, simple yet quirky; just the way he would have liked it.

It was a small ceremony; just her, Rigsby, Van Pelt crying on his shoulder, even Cho let a tear slide, Hightower was in pieces and Milleni, well, he was pretty destraught. And she was practically dead anyway. She couldn't stop crying as the service went on and memories of Patrick Jane were recounted.

She couldn't even speak when the time came for her to say goodbye at the burial as they lowered her husband's casket into the ground. She's chosen a nice plot next to Angela and Charlotte, but with enough room so that she could one day be reunited with the man she loved.

The after party was quiet. Nobody said much, they were all still in a state of shock. He'd been taken so fast. It was all over in three days.

Three days was all it took for her life to go from perfect to a living hell. He'd died valiantly.

•"Patrick! Patrick!" She screamed as a large man peered over her. She squirmed but couldn't manage to free herself from the crushed building that covered her legs, preventin her from moving.

He'd heard his wife's petrified scream from the SUV and lept out, sprinting towards the sound. He'd fought with the larger man who was trying to hurt his wife, and won.

He'd immediately gone to his wife's side and lifted what he could from her legs so she could get free. He helped her up and bought her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately. Upon breaking the kiss he whispered "I love you Teresa, I'll always save you. I love you so much." His eyes were filled with tears as he checked her to ensure she wasn't hurt.

She was struggling to stand on the account of one sprained ankle so he carried her back to the SUV. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Patrick." She said tenderly.

"I love you, Teresa Jane!" He replied with a smirk on his face. He knew she loved it really.

She heard a shot being fired and screamed as her husband collapsed to the floor with her in his arms. She sat up and pulled him towards her. She saw the blood gushing out of his stomach. Through and though. Great.

She'd already phoned for an ambulance and back up, so they'd be there soon.

She pulled him onto her lap and applied pressure to his wound as well as she could whilst cradling his face with her other hand. "Patrick, no. Don't leave me Patrick. I love you, don't leave me!" she wept. She knew she couldn't do anything for him until the paramedics arrived and took him to the hospital.

He was in surgery for seven hours before he came out. They'd put him in a drug-induced coma to give him the best chance of survival, but even then, the odds weren't great.

She never left his side, not until Cho had to pull her away before they put his body in a body bag and took him to the morgue.

The worst three days of her life.

•

Now, standing on the edge of her husband's grave, she could only manage, "I love you Patrick!". Her voice cracked as she said it and she broke down in tears again. Teresa never cries. Never. 


	2. Chapter 2

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 2: Finding Faith

Author's Note: This chapter's really where the plot begins, theblast one was more of an introduction. I hope you like it; if you do, would you mind dropping a little review? Thanks! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of this, just having a little fun, that's all...

It's been three weeks since the funeral. Teresa was given leave along with her team after the horrific event. Her team, however, are back at work; whereas she is not. She hasn't spoken to anyone either since the funeral, this worries the team, they'll have to check up on her soon.

Teresa is alone in their house. The house that they bought together just before their wedding, the one that contains all of the memories she has.

The once great team leader now stays inside her house, doesn't even go out to the garden, and grieves for the loss of her husband whom she'll never hold again, who died being chivalrous, carrying her to the SUV. She could have walked, just with difficulty. Maybe if she'd have walked he'd still be here, as opposed to her mourning his death.

•

Van Pelt was getting increasingly more worried about their team leader, she never rang or came into work. So she decided that, seeing as there was no case, the whole team would go and pay her a visit. Yes it would be initially awkward, but this had to be done.

The SUV was silent the whole journey there, nobody quite knew what to say or what they were going to find when they arrived at the rather large house that the couple had lived in. Occasionally eyes would meet and weak, comforting smiles would be exchanged but nothing more.

Teresa was sat on the sofa, she didn't want to do anything else. She had a wedding photo on her lap in a silver frame, it was always his favourite. The one of them stood on the edge of a lake with Rigsby sneaking up behind them, followed by the photo of them with shocked expressions and flailing limbs as the fell, and then the one of them laughing in the water. She smiled at the memory, but that was all she could manage.

A knock at the door jarred her from her flashback. She quickly ran hostales and attempted to straighten herslef out to no avail at all, so just answered the flor as she was.

She opened the door tentatively and was greeted with three comforting, almost sheepish, smiles. Nobody said a word as she lead them in. The house was pretty empty, they had remembered there being more stuff here last time they visited.

It was Cho who broke the silence first. "Can we sit down?" He asked gently, and received a nod in return. The three agents were unable to speak as the thought of their tough as nails team leader crumbling before them hit home.

Grace got up and pulled Lisbon into a warm embrace, and the door rang again.

When she opened the door this time, she didn't know the person standing there, nor could she see them below the enormous bouquet of flowers. She took the flowers from the man infront of her, "Who sent these?" she asked, her voice still shaky from crying.

"I don't know Miss, but I'm sure whoever did must love you a lot. They're quite expensive!" He gave a smile and left.

Her jaw dropped and she shut the door. Grace and Wayne turned around to see a shocked Teresa and a display of flowers that was nearly as tall as the senior agent. "Did you want me to move them in here for you boss?" asked Rigsby politely. It was clear that the petite woman was going to have no chance of moving them herself.

"Errr, yes please. Thank you Rigsby. Just in the middle of the living room would be perfect." she replied softly, indicating where she wanted them.

The taller agent picked up the flowers and placed them on the clear coffee table in the centre of the rather grandly decorated room.

"Wow, they sure are pretty! Who sent them?" asked Grace.

"I- I don't know."

"Look, here's a card... And there's something attached." Rigsby noted.

Teresa reached for the small card and what appeared to be a small speaker with a button taped to the back.

"Press the button, Teresa Janel. X" She read, which made her laugh a little and smile. She did as the card said and turned it over so she could press the button.

"Hello all!" beamed an all to familiar voice. Teresa's eyes widened with shock and nearly started crying again. Was this really Patrick?

"No Teresa, don't start crying, and yes, it's really me." She smiled. He always could read her mind. "Well, of course it's not really me, but it's my voice all the same.

Happy anniversary honey, I knew you'd forget so I sent you these. They should sit nicely in the fireplace, that's what I thought anyway.

I'm sorry I'm not there with you." Teresa began to sob quietly a little. Rigsby put his arm around her in a meagre attempt to comfort her.

"Teresa, don't cry, please.

Don't cry because it's gone, smile because it happened.

I'm sending you this because I'm guessing you've been wallowing in sorrow for a while, I felt our anniversary was a good time to give you a little pick up.

Oh and Hi Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt. Thank you for looking after her.

What I wanted to say is, remember me, remember us; but don't live in the past. The past is mine, ours; but the future is yours. Go out there and take it by the horns, solve those cases just like we used to. With flare and passion!

Go back to work, Teresa. You'll keep your brain occupied with this lovely lot then.

P.S. I love you."

Teresa had stopped crying but was sat on the sofa, completely bewildered with the rest of her team. 


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 3: Learning to live again

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, and I have take into account what you've said! I've got something pretty sweet lined up for the next chapter, but in the meantime enjoy this one and keep those reviews coming! Oh, and if you have any requests for something you'd like Jane to do, by all means tell me and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

After her guests left, Teresa cleared up the mugs from the drinks and started the washing up. "Mindless physical activity clears the mind." she said to herself. She remembered Patrick saying something like that when they worked on one of their earlier cases, about two years before they got married.

She let out a sigh as she finished and put the items away into the cupboards. She went through to the living room and listened to his message again and cried, even though he repetitively told her not to.

"P.S. I love you..."

She replayed the message several times; she just wanted to hear his voice again. She wanted him there next to her to have and to hold, forever and ever. But it was not to be, fate had other ideas.

•

Van Pelt was sat at her desk, just catching up with some old case paperwork, nothing special. She couldn't stop thinking about the flowers and Lisbon's house yesturday. She'd never seen her team leader so vulnerable and it scared her a little.

And then there was the message from Jane. How? It was his voice alright. There was no mistaking that one, and most definately his choice in flowers. The whole thing was just so Jane. Magical, mystifying and totally romantic.

She was shaken from her thoughts and looked up from her paperwork as she noticed the background noise of bustling office workers had ceased.

Lisbon was at work? Wow! Go Jane. That man always knew his wife, it was just such a sad series of events really. A stray tear rolled down her cheek, she wasn't too sure if it was one of happiness that her boss was back, or one of sadness that Jane was n't going to be joining them.

•

That went better than expected, thought Lisbon as she settled back into her office. It had taken her a while to decide to take her husband's advice. He was right more often than not, and, although it hurt, she should be back at work. The message had helped her a lot. She was just really stunned and confused as to how the hell it had happened.

His voice? That must have been recorded before death, unless ghosts really do exist, but she doubted this as he would have haunted her earlier. And the flowers must have been ordered by someone too. It was all so complex, intricate and well planned. Just like her husband.

She could have sworn she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder; but she looked around, and there was nothing. The warmth remained however, and a soft voice seemed to follow. "Teresa." He said.

"Patrick?" sha asked softly, unsure if she was going mad. She felt a weight on her back and arms arounder he as she sat at her desk, just like her consultant used to. He was walking round her office with a cup of tea in hand. She was sure of it.

"It's good to see you again, Teresa." he said, "I'm glad you're back at work. It'll help you get back on track." She just nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, not for now anyway." He said as he flopped down on the sofa in her office taking another sip of tea. She could smell his soap and his tea from her desk, and something that was distinctly her husband.

It was comforting to have him here at work with her, it always made her more efficient.

He followed her home, sat in the passenger seat, just like he always used to. This was getting slightly weird, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted him here, by her side, even if others thought she was going mad, she waited him here.

He reminded her to do all the things se'd forgotten, little mundane things like going to the shops because she was out of milk and butter and to make sure she ate something.

She fell asleep on his sofa in their house that night, she would have sworn he was curled up behind her, spooning her in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 4: Back to the start

Author's Note: This almost made my cry writing it, so yeah. It's cute :) Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

It was three weeks since Jane's unsuspected delivery of flowers and the recorded message. He was still with her, every step of the way, she was sure of it. They still shared the bed at night, he still slept on the sofa during the day, he was just only visible to her.

She walked into the bullpen earlier this morning, she had extra paperwork from an all too high up case they were working on. She unlocked the door of her office to find a bright pink large origami heart on her desk. It was the kind the Patrick had taught her to make during their honeymoon. She used both hands to pick it up and she rolled it around in her hands as it was 3D. Of all of the hearts they'd made many years ago, this was the biggest she'd ever seen!

She turned it over to read, 'Open here, Princess' and an arrow pointing to a slip of paper which held the giant structure in place. She did just that and the heart unravelled into a the strip of pink paper and about fifteen little jumping origami frogs fell out of the bottom.

She was amazed. Only one person could do this, spend this much time on something for her. She turned the strip of paper that was once the heart over to see some writing.

"Hello Teresa,

It's been three weeks since our wedding anniversary and I hope you're not finding it too difficult, although I know you're struggling. Do you like the heart? It reminds me of our honeymoon when we spent hours making tiny ones, remember? And we made a bottle full and threw it into the ocean? That's one of my favourite memories of us, Teresa. But it's not the most striking one.

Do you remember the day we met? I do. I'd just come out of hospital and had used all of my available resources to get as close to the Red John case as possible, and thus, close to you.

I remember walking into your office with my hands clasped behind my back, following Milleni. I already knew you had a troubled past from the moment I set eyes on you. I also knew that you were going to cause me trouble and conflict at some stage.

I'd never met such a remarkable and authoritative woman in my life. And to be honest, for the first three years I tried to cause you as much hassle as I could, but that was when we didn't know each other particularly well.

I remember being introduced to you, shaking hands and Cho sitting wearily behind you; he knew I was trouble the moment I walked in. What I don't remember is what was said, I was too busy looking at you. You intrigued me in all sorts of ways Teresa, and you still do. That's why I'm with you.

My eyes were fixated on your hands; so delicate yet firm and every action was intricate and done with conviction, another thing I love about you, your hands.

Anyway, I digress. You haven't socialised with the team in ages so you're all going out tonight, yes, it's all been organised! Have a lovely time Teresa, enjoy yourself, you deserve it.

Oh, and I'm thinking at this point you might not be doing all that much work, so look at the frogs, there's a message for you!

Patrick"

She put the letter down and looked at the frogs, some of them had letters on, some dots, and some were blank. Arranging them in a circle on her desk, she studied them carefully. A puzzle. So Patrick Jane.

She spent about five minutes shuffling them into an order, and a smile swept across her face as she read 'P.S. I Love You'.

'Well done honey.' She could have sworn he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 5: Remembering love.

Author's Note: World's biggest apology about the updates! A levels are the most horrific thing to ever walk this earth; it's official. As a result, I'll be updating every Saturday! I'm really pleased with the reviews I've got so far, they make me sit there grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day! And yes, it is. P.S. I love you fic, so if you cried at the film, I kinda hope you cry at this! It means I've done a good job! If I have done a good job, please tell me! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own The Mentalist :/

He was right; she hadn't been out in ages. It would be weird going out for the first time without him, although she would never be without him, he'd never allow that to happen.

Van Pelt had organised a meal out for the team as a sort of alternative to casual closed case pizza. She had no idea where it was but she knew Chk was driving and picking her up at seven so she didn't really care, if anything, she was quite excited!

She rushed home and started getting ready at about six. She couldn't decide on what to wear, all she'd been told was that she had to dress smart which implied a dress. She hadn't worn a dress since Patrick. This was going to be harder than she thought.

After taking a quick shower, she slowly made her way to the wardrobe in their room; it hadn't been opened since his death, she had no real need for any of the fancy clothes anymore.

She cautiously moved to open the door when she felt Partick sit on the edge of their bed, cup of tea in hand. "Go on dear, it won't bite." he said tenderly with a slight smirk. And with that, she opened the door and gazed at the dresses and three-piece suits for a while. Each had an individual memory attached. The grey one with navy pin-stripes for example, he wore that one for Cho's wedding to Elise as best man. He looked almost edible that day, she had to sit in her hands throughout the whole ceremony jus to keep her hands off him! With a small giggle, she reached out and touched the waistcoat, and a small tear escaped.

She looked at the time, half past six, she really needed to get a move on. Time to choose a dress Teresa.

She flicked through her end of the wardrobe to find something that might be suitable. She came to a red satin one that came to just above her knee and wasn't too low cut. Perfect.

Upon putting it on, she turned and looked into the full length mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door. She felt two strong hands encircle her waist, and a tender kiss pressed to her neck. "I always loved you in this one, Teresa. You look so beautiful, just like my princess." Another tear escaped and slid down her cheek, blurring her makeup a little. She wasglad she didn't wear much; it was a habit given to her by Patrick, he always told her she was plenty beautiful enough without makeup, but she always wore a little; it made her feel a little more secure when he wasn't really there.

At exactly seven, her doorbell rang.

The place they went to wasn't all that bad, she remembered Patrick taking her there a few times, he knew the owner. A nice guy, an old showbiz acquaintance of her husband's; she still didn't think she knew them all.

As she sat at the table with the team, she felt at ease for the first time since he was gone, but he was still there. The hairs on he back of her neck were standing on end, and only he could do that to her, and she felt engulfed in his warmth, he had to be there.

A tall, dark haired man approached their table. "Hey! I haven't seen you guys in ages! Teresa, it's been a while!" beamed a very familiar Walter Mashburn.

"Hi Mr Mashburn!" Grace replied, "Would you like the spare seat at the end next to Lisbon?" she offered. Teresa moved over a little to allow the taller man through.

Soon, individual conversations had sprung up after ordering, the three agents discussing the latest movie, of which Cho had read the book, and Mashburn and Lisbon. "I haven't seen you for about three years Teresa. How are things?" he said carefully.

"Good, errr, yeah. They're good thanks. Could be better, but good. You?" Not really feeling comfortable with discussing Patrick. She wasn't even sure if Mashburn knew about their wedding, after all, it had only been a small one.

"Things have been very well on my part actually, thank you. I was wondering, did you want to go out for drinks at some point? It would be nice to have a proper catch up without all the background noise and bustle of a restaurant, don't you think?" he asked, whilst gesturing minimalistically around the room. Teresa thought about Patrick's letter, he was right; she needed to get out more. He was always right. And Walter was a nice guy, so it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, sounds great. When's best for you?"

"Any time's best for me with you involved, Teresa." he said softly. She blushed a little before regaining her composure. She hadn't been flattered like that since Patrick... A little empty glamour might do her good right now... 


	6. Chapter 6

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 6: It's all about you

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter! Not really much to say about this one really, other than I quite enjoyed writing it :) Please tell me if I've done a good job! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: Don't own!

What a week. One horrible case that just wouldn't end and a slamming headache later and Teresa was slumped over her desk burying her head in paperwork. Things just don't get easier do they?

"Why don't you get out and do some filed work, Teresa." whispered a delicate voice in her ear.

"Because it wouldn't get me anywhere at the moment." she replied.

She jumped a little as she was enveloped in a warmth that only one person could emanate. Patrick Jane.

"I think it would get you further than you think, darling. Go check out the girlfriend's house. You already know she's an addict, so prove it."

With a quick peck on the cheek, she was gone. If there was one person she still trusted , it would be her husband. Or the voice of her husband.

Case solved, and a boring weekend left in an empty house, filled with memories of long weekends and the best times of her life. Teresa flopped down on the sofa infront of the tv and flicked on some rubbish channel to watch some standard evening tv.

Then someone rang her doorbell. Who the hell could this be at seven on a friday night?

Confused, she got up and answered the door. She was greeted with a rather tired looking man in his late thirties wearing some kind of uniform with a suit in his left hand. "Teresa Jane?" he asked rather monotonously.

She stood like a deer caugh in headlights as the man said her name. Nobody called her that any more, not in the two months since her husband's death. Tears began to well up in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks and she managed to squeak out, "Yes."

"Well, here's your dry cleaning Miss. Hope you have a nice weekend." said the man as he thrust the suit at her. She took it and nodded.

She slowly turned and locked the door, making her way up to her room to see the suit. She recognised it from somewhere significant. She couldn't work out where.

The confusion didn't last very long though once she entered her bedroom. It looked completely different in the warm glow of the bedside lamps and she knew what it was.

It was Patrick's favourite suit.

The one he'd worn to any wedding they went to together, excluding their own, the one he always wore the moment it had been washed, dried and ironed.

But how? How did it get there? She had checked to make sure all of his suits were still there every night until about two weeks ago. How did it get dry cleaned?

She shook her head in a vain attempt to rid herself of the dazed and confused feeling and began to put the suit away when she heard a scrunch sort of sound. She moved the waistcoat again. Another sound. She laid the waiscoat out on the bed and reached into the side pocket where she found a small, slightly creased envelope addressed 'To My Dearest Teresa'.

She sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly opened the envelope.

"Dear Teresa,

I know you're sat on our bed right now probably wondering how on earth my favourite suit got out of our wardrobe. I wish I could tell you the answer, but as you know, a magician never reveals his secrets. And yes, I do know you just 'huffed' at that. It'll be a little enigma for you.

You've probably spoken to Walter Mashburn by now. Did you tell him we were married? Wait. Don't say... Ummmm. No. No you didn't. See, I still know you darling! Don't worry about it, honestly. I'm glad you enjoyed the place Grace recommended. It wasn't originally her idea you know. Do you remember when I took you there? That's my restaurant Teresa, yours now. Greg should be paying a visit soon, possibly tomorrow. I kept forgetting to tell you that I owned half of it, hence you didn't have to pay the bill and he probably gave you a bit of a weird look.

Anyway, I digress. We had our first date there Teresa, you ordered something neither of us could pronounce, and I had lasagne. What a pair we were then! I wore a White shirt that was multicoloured by the end of the evening, and you wore that stunning red dress that you wore there again. I always loved you in that dress Teresa. It was the first dress I bought you, followed by that emerald green one that goes perfectly with your eyes.

Now here's the big bit Teresa. In my left jacket pocket there is a slip of paper, I want you to read that; no, not now; and do exactly as it says, enjoy it. You'll love it! And in my other waistcoat pocket is another surprise, get that one first my love.

The past is ours, but the future is yours forever.

Patrick"

She was half excited, half upset by the letter. She remembered their first date like it was yesterday. Perfect... And the restaurant, wow!

Now, those pockets.

Other waistcoat pocket... Aha! She pulled out a photo, in prestine condition. It was a wedding photo; her wedding photo! But she hadn't seen this one before. It was beautiful. Her husband with a Cheshire cat style grin and her with a smile equally as large walking back down the aisle after the ceremony. It must have been taken seconds before he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way out of the church. She flipped it over, 'I hope you like it. I always kept it in this pocket. Cherish it just like I did. Our special day.

P.S. I love you Teresa' 


	7. Chapter 7

P.S. I Love You

Chapter 7: I need you now.

Author's Note: World's biggest apology for the sporadic updates. I can't guarantee that I'll update every week any more; stupid a levels -_- but anyways, this is a short one, a second apology for that. Anyways, if anybody has any ideas about any of the chapters, past or future, let me know! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the Mentalist, but if I did you'd damn well know about it.

She turned the photo over repeatedly in her fingers, stopping every now and then to run her fingertips over the glossy paper, or the words. It was so beautiful. A tear fell freely as she sat and stared.

She stood up and heard another crunch, rapidly reminding her of the surprise waiting for her. What the hell was he at now? Really? He really was incorrigible sometimes.

Her heartbeat quickened as she reached towards the pocket. She pulled out a slightly crumpled but well folded piece of paper and opened it up.

"Hello Teresa.

I thought by now you might be needing a little 'you' time with people you know and love.

I thought I'd take you back to where the new era of our life began, back in England. Enjoy it, you'll be going with Grace and Madeline. No don't worry about the ol' CBI, I've sorted it and these are the tickets.

Have a lovely time, Teresa.

P.S. I love you."

Ok, now he was having a laugh. England, really? How was that meant to help her? They had their honeymoon, their first fight, and their first make-up there. A bout of excitement surfaced at that point. A holiday for her and two friends. She guessed she could do with a bit of time off.

Walking into work she saw Grace beam at her as she turned the corner into the bullpen. "Boss, is it true? Are we really going to England?"

"Errr, yeah. I guess. I found the tickets in a suit that was delivered to me. How did you know?" stuttered a rather bemused Teresa.

"I found a letter addressed to me in my bottom desk draw. Do you think Hightower got one too?"

"I suppose so."

Grace squealed with elation at this, although this meant leaving her job and her husband, Wayne for a while, it was all going to be worth it. The trip of a lifetime to England, all expenses paid!


End file.
